


Are you the One that I've been waiting for?

by VincentMeow



Series: Murder Ballads｜谋杀歌谣 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, Graphic Description, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Mild Gore, Protective Sam Winchester, Serial Killer Castiel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeow/pseuds/VincentMeow
Summary: 万物不再理会悲伤奇迹不再回应渴望吾爱，毋需忍住泪水流淌请倚靠在我的肩上窗外战火已然肆虐你可是我所待之人有件事情Castiel从没骗过Dean。那就是他自从第一眼看见Dean，就已然沦陷。





	Are you the One that I've been waiting for?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are you the One that I've been waiting for?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980242) by [Duckyboos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckyboos/pseuds/Duckyboos). 



站在利福尼亚郡州立法院法官面前仅咫尺之遥，指甲缝里残存着7-11店员的血渍正被逐渐氧化成一条浅浅的锈渣，这种状态可以说是非常诡异。

诡异又讽刺。

讽刺，的。

一位打扮得体的女士从穿过大厅，高跟皮鞋在大理石地板上踩出哒哒的响声，她身着条纹西服，忙于庭审事务，无暇注意Castiel，更没有注意到那个刚刚走出卫生间的男子。

但是Castiel注意到了他。

很难忽视他。

他苍白的皮肤上肆意散布着雀斑，绿色的眼睛下卧着模糊的淤伤，但这些丝毫没有折损他的美丽。如果硬要说有什么影响的话，这些瑕疵反倒给他粉色的嘴唇和蝶翼般的睫毛增添了脆弱柔美的气息。

Castiel已经能看出这人嗜酒如命。

他穿着的黑西装足足大了两个码，看似更适合他跟着他走出来的那个高个男子，那人保护性地搂着他的肩膀，低着头，便于对方能听到这巨人说的每一句话。

这俩人之间肯定存在某种关系。家人关系，更有可能是兄弟关系。但如果是这样的话，Castiel可能要花些时间判断两者孰为年长。总之，他们俩紧紧依靠着，就像对方就是彼此的全部，这副情景可能会让多数人感同身受，眼角湿润，但是Castiel只是感到某种难以言喻的好奇。

常言道美貌者常徒有其表，但是Castiel挪不开目光。他还想再看看。

两人正好从Castiel面前路过，矮个子把巨人的手从他肩膀上推了下去，他佯怒道。“Sam，你行行好别唠叨了。又不是你一松手我就会跑掉。我说了这事我做，我他妈就不会反悔，行不？”尽管他言辞尖锐，但其中掺杂的些许恐惧，却稀释了原先的敌意。

那个大家伙，他叫Sam，以一声疲惫又久经折磨的叹息勉强作答。现在Castiel可以确定他们两人的确是兄弟。

Castiel明白Sam此刻的感受。

很大程度上归结于他自己的哥哥又举止失检了，这也是Castiel此刻身处法院的原因。这次又是公开猥亵罪的指控，他对这种事情的热衷堪比冲刺现金大奖。要是他趁周末在拉斯维加斯玩一场，离Castiel远远的，那也没什么大不了，但要是发生在Castiel的地盘上——字面意思上的自家地盘——那就得找他好好谈谈人生了。Castiel到这提供“辩护”证词的唯一原因是他哥许诺要还他一个人情。现在Castiel看着Sam和那漂亮的哥哥，已经开始构思这个人情的具体内容了。

如果Gabriel还想来的话，他已经迟到45分钟了。

这对兄弟和Castiel擦肩而过，走向九号法庭，他们的谈话声消失在嘈杂的背景噪音中，Castiel突然对那个漂亮男人有了兴趣，想知道他的名字。他的内心也许如同Castiel给那个叫Steve的7-11店员【1】挖的坟墓那般浅薄，但稍稍沉湎片刻也无伤大雅。  
【1】S09人类卡在便利店打工时的化名即Steve。

九号法庭宣布入场的时候，各色人马一拥而入，有记者，有原被告家属，还有看热闹的。Castiel四下环视，寻找他哥哥的蜜色头发。他巡视无果后下了一个决定，就是他看见那张漂亮脸庞时就已几乎确认的决定。

正义。

正义这个概念的问题在于，它无法逃脱法律因素的桎梏。就好像取得合乎道义的胜利的唯一途径就是做的公平公正，还必须遵循一堆法律细则。就好像不义也会遵循同样的游戏规则。

不是这样。当然不可能的。法律和执法者总是慢违法者一步。罪犯们不吃这套游戏规则。

这才是关键所在。

警察必须遵循条例，归档文件，编录证据。

罪犯则不用。

正义的天平总是向坏人低着头。直到目前为止，Castiel都对此倍感欣慰。毕竟他手上还掂着人命案子，没必要否认自己的优势。

但是现在他却不那么确信了。

他不那么确信的原因，是即使在这冗长混乱的原被告陈述中，也能明显看出该体制彻底辜负了这个名叫Dean Winchester的人。

Sam坐在前排的长椅座位上，很像教堂的长椅，在Castiel前面几排。但是他的哥哥不知所踪。Castiel觉得很扫兴，直到他反应过来这意味着他将上前作证。而他这里能很清楚地看到证人席。

首先是冗长的拉丁语法律条文——也许是用来给他们一无是处的法律学位贴金。随后第一位证人被传唤到席。

很遗憾这人不是Sam的哥哥。

这人是来做辩护证词的，他满口谎言。Castiel觉得如果把这人开膛破腹，他也只能看见泥垢而非鲜血和脏腑。他被这个可悲的东西恶心到了，于是把注意力转向被告席，这里坐着一群败类，他们只管拿到报酬，不管这百般疏漏又武断专治的法律条文，这芸芸众生依仗为命的法律条文，是否被遵循。

这是Castiel鄙视刑事司法体系的又一原因，毫无价值。它太容易出纰漏，有太多的松散组件——太多贪婪的小人愿意钻法律的空子以满足个人目的。

当然这不意味着Castiel没有利用过，或者会不再继续利用这些漏洞来达到他的目的。他只是讨厌这场伪装游戏中那些假仁假义的家伙。

他的位置距被告席很远，看不清那些人，但也足判断出被告人的大致样貌。那人的下颚长且尖，眼睛又小又亮，让Castiel想到猛禽。但那人毫无魅力，绝非精明能干之辈。他也许自以为是站在食物链顶端的猎食者，是只头狼。但其实更像是只矫枉过正的喽啰。

还是Bundy【2】那路货色。  
【2】疑为泰德·邦迪（Ted Bundy），此人为上世纪连环杀手。年少时自卑不合群，大学后陆续犯下数十起谋杀，作案方式通常是棒击受害人，然后将其勒杀。

这个人是个典型的虐待狂。在Castiel看来，施虐是弱者的行径，他们极力渴求掌控感，却对此缺乏理解，不知如何做的优雅而不残暴。这不过是一群渴求权力的小屁孩，他们不是内心脆弱就是情绪反复无常，只会利用恐惧感控制受害者，却丝毫意识不到恐惧的狭隘之处，它无法唤起真诚的情绪，比如尊重，爱，与忠诚。

考虑到多项指控罪名的严重程度，嫌疑人看似已经无从辩护。因为做指控证词的证人就是此案的受害者。而他同意当堂指证被告。

勇气可嘉。

过了几个小时，又来了几个无聊的骗子，然后才轮到受害者上庭举证。

Castiel微微倾身向前，很期待看到这个遭受了这么多不幸之后仍能挺立不倒的人。他很少被人类打动，但是这个人值得让他等待良久。

Castiel久久屏住呼吸，尔后又猛吸一口。正是他。正是Sam的哥哥。就是这位绝美惊世的男子，以浅薄如纸的表象和深入骨髓的美丽，把他的心思偷到这间法庭。

他不愿相信自己是第一个被这男子的完美唇瓣和脸颊弧线吸引的人，就好像从未有人对这个人一见倾心，然后苦苦追寻以求了解更多。

那男子身形僵硬，动作呆板地将手放在那本满纸胡言的书上，对着一个从未给予过他什么，从未给予他任何回报的制度的代表做出宣誓，当地方助理检察官询问姓名的时候，他用低沉粗哑的嗓音答道：

“Dean Winchester。”

随后的质证以一连串问题的形式进行，Dean Winchester用事不关己的冷静态度作答，但是Castiel看见了他躲藏在虚张声势的勇敢背后的灵魂，已经被身体和精神的双重痛苦折磨得支离破碎。绿色的眼睛神色颓废，苍白到近乎半透明，他苦心堆砌的信心已化成一层薄冰，仿佛分秒间就会在脚下分崩离析。但是还有一股坚定的决心在恐惧之下支撑着他，还有一丛正直的怒火在他心底燃烧。任何愿意屈尊仔细观察的人都会坚信，Dean Winchester并没有倒下，但是现在的结论是没有人愿意去观察。除了Castiel。

不可否认，他的心灵上有重重裂缝，没有什么是周密的计划和耐心的行动所不能修复的。

Castiel明白自己是哪路人。他少不更事起就知道，他从来没有感受过此刻这般的沉重感。当看到其他人类沟通交流的时候，他无法察觉到深层次的感情，并一直将其看做好事。从没有被触动过的他，不会受到渴望、愤怒这类情绪的影响。别人表达的只不过是他应该感受到的东西。

但是现在。现在他心中充满了真挚的情感：愤怒。因为没有人看清Dean的本质，因为与其在Dean身上挖掘到他们无法触及的品质，还是简单把他看做受害人才轻松。还有嫉妒。被那些经常能接触到Dean，却不懂得欣赏他的人激起的嫉妒。那些得以享受他的美丽的人。以及懊悔。因为某个人，某个蝼蚁之辈，觉得自己可以动手毁掉这件旷世瑰宝...

爱情？

这就是爱情的感觉？心中的铺天盖地的痛，致命的疼痛将理性和逻辑的余烬席卷一空——这是Castiel最珍视的两样品质——直至七情六欲重回四肢百骸。

Castiel萌生了想法。不。去他的。他萌生了需求。

他需要Dean用Castiel的视角看待自己，而不是那些愚昧小人的视角。他们的看法不对，大错特错，易招祸端。如果要Castiel挥霍余生和所有资源才能让Dean明白这一点，那他也觉得物有所值。

Dean磕绊但决绝的语气陈述着那个叫“Alastair”的人让一群狐朋狗友在Dean身体上灭香烟和雪茄。此时Castiel将视线掷向辩护席，仔细寻找有哪些人的表情露了马脚。

那混蛋咧嘴笑了。就像是听到有人在歌颂他的战绩，而不是诉说被长年累月折磨的痛苦。他在笑，但是Castiel透过怒火的迷雾，看到自己的手指正扣住那混蛋的咽喉，紧紧扼住直到他脸色发紫，变成平淡场景中艳俗炫目的一抹污渍。血管中的血红蛋白坠积造成了尸斑，皮肤表面染上了大片紫红的色块。所以等到Castiel和他的恩怨了结之后，他会变成一摊样貌荒诞，丑陋臃肿的人形肉块。

即使有场可怕的舞台群像作为映衬，Alastair还是死之后比较顺眼，比他活着的所有样子的都顺眼。

Dean还在以低沉刺耳的嗓音陈述，声音的裂缝中渗露出强烈的感情，而非怯懦。他美得如此令人心痛，Castiel理解，他完全理解，他再也无法转身离去。世间没有什么力量能迫使他离开。现在不可能，以后也不可能。

他的心跳换上了三倍速，就像他要抹杀一个人的生命之前那样，但此刻无关取人性命，而关于赢得一人之心。

 

 

Dean Winchester将为他所有。


End file.
